Our Naughty Hero Men
by Sexykitsune-hime
Summary: A drabble seaires of dreams and what not. Requests welcome.


**My Naughty Hero Men**

**By Sexykitsune-hime**

**Chapter 1 Iruka**

* * *

><p>Note: this is collcetions of one-shots that i'll be doing when i have writers block. this will mostly be based on my dreams and fantasy with the anime men that i love. so here are my spoke folks.<p>

Naruto(N): hi nice ta meet cha. Believe it!

Raye(R): hello please to meet cha.

R&N: Harmony doesn't own any of our series or the chacters. she dose own the plots, her dream and fantacies, herself and OCs she comes up with.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful spring day in the month of May. The birds were singing, the sun was shining bright on the village hidden in the leaves. As well as the surrounding forests inside and outside of the Ninja village.<p>

Near the outskirts of one of the forests, a female in her early twenties was limping to find her way to a place that had either a hospital, clince, or a doctor to treat her wounds she received from falling out of the sky a few days ago. She had mix brown hair that was matted with some blood, and hazel eyes. Wearing an aqua blue shit with a v-neck cut that didn't show cleavage, but had a few rips and tears that showed the cuts (some deep and some not) and bruises, she received from said fall, black dickies jeans shorts that showed cuts and bruises, she received from said fall as well on her slightly tone legs, a pair of white socks with blood stains, and white sneakers with blood stains as well.

As she near the halfway mark to the end of the forest she was in, her vision began to blur. She fell to her knees and then fell to her side form exhaustion and blood loss. She thought of one last thing before her eyes closed. _"Where am I?"_

Jumping from branch to branch in said forest a male ninja with dark brown hair up in messy ponytail, dark brown eyes and a scar across his nose. Warring a blue long sleeve shirt with red spiro designs on 'em, a green vest with many pockets on the front of said vest, blue pants with bandages wrap around the top of his right leg above the knee and around both legs on the bottom above his blue sandal, a kunai/shrunken pouch wrap around the bandages wrap around the top of his right leg above the knee and a headband with the Leaf symbol completed his look.

He was returning to the village from a recon mission in the land of Earth and to report of a strange phenomenon that had acured a few days ago. He jump down to the ground from a tree he was in, when the sent of blood reached his nose. He scans the area he landed in and didn't see a thing on his right, left, or behind him. He did see something/one up ahead about ten feet in front of him. He walks the ten feet to get a closer look at it/them.

As he got closer, he saw that it was a body of a person turned on their side and looked female. He ran the rest of the way to the body and turned them on their back to see what the person looked liked and confirm them to be the gender he thought them to be.

Now that the body of the person was on their back, it was confirmed that the body was indeed female but wearing strange clothes though. He looked over her clothed body and notice the she had rips and tears on her aqua blue shirt. She had a lot of cuts, some deep, some not and bruises from what he could see from the bloody shirt and on her slightly tone legs.

She was in need of medical attention and fast. The male nin picked her up bridal style and was mind full of her wounds.

The young woman felt being picked up ever so carefully and held to a male chest gently by strong male arms. She opened her eyes slightly to see the face of her savior. She wasn't to sure if her mind was playing tricks on her due to blood loss or not, but she thought he looked familiar to her as though she seen his face somewhere before. She whispered her question out loud but didn't mean to, before she was unconscious.

"Who are you?"

The male holding the young woman stared down at her. He wasn't sure if she had her eyes opened or not but he hear the question. As he looked at her he thought she was pretty, even though she was badly injured and couldn't shake the feeling to protect her or the twinge in his heart. He thought to himself.

"_Who ever you are Miss, I'll make sure you get to the hospital safe." _With that thought in mind he sped up his fast walk to a light jog.

The sound of beeping reach the ears of a semi-conscious woman as her eyes were still close. I felt myself on my back in what I guess was a bed of sorts. I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings.

Iconfrimed that I was indeed in a bed. A hosptal bed at that. I supposed that her savior brought to his village or town that had a hospital. Either that or was passing by and decided to take her to one for immediate medical attention. She would soon find out, for she had heard the door to her room open and turned to see at least three people walk in.

The first she notice was a female with blond hair and blue eyes, warring what looked like what one of favorite female Naruto characters' wore, the Godami Hokage, Tsunade. The second was an elderly man smoking from a pipe and wearing a black outfit and what she knew as the Hokage Robe on him. If she had to guess then she guessed that he had to be the third Hokage. The last one she notice was a male ninja with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a scar across his nose. He was wearing what most of the ninja wore from her favorite anime; Naruto and Naruto: Shippuddin.

If she was right about the elderly man being the third Hokage then the blond must be Tsunade and the male must be her savior, she recognized his face before she fell unconscious. She had a look of shock when she got a good look at his face. Her mind wasn't playing tricks on her and wasn't playing with her due to blood loss. The male ninja and her savior was none other then Iruka.

The young woman felt her heart speed up when she saw him and she had a few thoughts going though her mind. _"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I know where I am and I know who they are. But what year(s) is the question now."_

The three who walked into the room where indeed Tsunade, the Third Hokage Saratobi and Iruka. They look at the young woman and saw the many expressions on her face. First she had the look of alert and curious, then observation and lastly shock and panic.

Saratobi cleared his throat to gain the young woman attention. She was brought out of her stupor by that and gave the old man her full attention.

"Well it seems you have awaken form your unconscious state, Miss. I'm Saratobi, the Hokage of this village. The woman on my right is Tsunade and the male on my left is Iruka. What is your name?" he spoke gently to the young woman.

"M…my n…name? Oh. My name is Harmony. And I kinda already knew who you were." The young woman now known as Harmony spoke.

"What do you by that, Harmony-san?" asked Tsunade in a spurious tone.

"Umm… let's just say that where I'm from I know a lot about you three and others as well. If you don't mind Lord Saratobi, I would rather discusses this some other time when I'm not in a hospital and lot more private with the two with you and cirten others." Harmony answered Tsunade and asked Saratobi.

"Not at all, Harmony-san." Saratobi said.

"Thank you. One question though, I like a straight answer and it's for you Tsunade-san. 'Cause I know you were the one to put me in hospital clothes and check up on me."

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"For about three days. And you had one constraint visitor too." Tsunade said with a smirk as she saw the blush on the young woman and Iruka who has been quite though out the whole thing.

"I have already did your check up for the day and a bought you some clothes. You can leave tonight if you want. Just let me know when your ready."

"Thank you, Tsunade-san. I'll just do that." Harmony said.

"Very well Harmony-san. You'll be staying at a hotel tonight and tomorrow we will discuss this. Iruka will escort you to the hotel." Said the Hokage.

"Understood, Lord Hokage." Iruka and Harmony said in unison. This made the Hokage smirk as he handed Harmony the clothes Tsunade bought her then left. Tsunade smrik as well as she left to get Harmony's discharged papers.

"I'll be right out the door so you can get dress, Harmony-san." Iruka told her as he left to stand in front of the door that lead to the room.

Harmony was dress in a pink sundress with white roses on it. She walks beside Iruka as they make their way to the hotel. Feeling a bit awkward with the silence walk, Harmony thought she should start a conferstation with her all time crush. Before she could, her stomach starts to rumble. Causeing her companion to chuckle and her to blush.

"It seems that you're hungry, Harmony-san. Would you like to have dinner before we get to the hotel?" Iruka said/asked.

"It would seem so, Iruka-san. Yes, I would like to have dinner before we get to the hotel." Harmony said/answer.

"If you don't mind Iruka-san. Could we go eat at the Ichiraku ramen stand?"

"Sure." Iruka answered as he lead the way there.

When they arrived at the stand they saw a young boy, who was around the age of eight with messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, asking for another bowl of ramen. Harmony smiles as she knew who exactly who the boy was and he was none other then Naruto Uzamaki. Iruka saw her smile and had a feeling she knew who the little boy was, what he was, and what was inside him. He couldn't help but smile as well as she was or at what he thought.

"_Harmony-san must see Naruto-kun as something if she can smile like that and not of pity towards him. I wonder what she sees him as. I should introduce him to her"_

The ramen stand owner and his daughter greeted the new comers to their stand. They saw it was Iruka and a young woman with him. They thought it was unusual for him to bring a female with 'im, as he and the young woman sat with Naruto, Iruka in between him and the young woman.

"Hello Iruka-san, what can I get you and the young lady to drink?" asked the daughter of the owner of the ramen stand.

"Konichiwa Ayame-chan. I'll have green tea to drink." Replied Iruka

"Okay. And for you miss?"

"I'll have green tea with orange flavor in it." Harmony replied.

"'Kay. By the way, if you don't think me rude miss. But who are you?"

"My name is Harmony. Star, Harmony."

"Very nice to meet you, Harmony-san."

"Very nice to meet you as well, Ayame-san"

"So… what will you two have?" ask the owner.

"I'll have the shrimp ramen, please" Iruka ordered.

"I'll have the beef ramen, please." Harmony ordered.

"Coming right up."

Naruto, who was busy eating his ramen, heard the voice of his sensei and a beautiful female voice. He turns his head to the right to see his sensei and a pretty woman next to him.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here and who is that pretty lady with you?" Naruto asked.

"Ah. Naruto, good evening. I'm here to eat dinner. And this charming young woman next to me is Star, Harmony. Harmony this is Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka replied/introduce.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun. I'm please to meet you." Harmony said as got up from her seat beside Iruka to shake Naruto's hand and smiled at him.

"I'm please to meet you too, Harmony-san." Naruto said as shooked Harmony's hand, surprise that she let him shake it, how she smiled at him, (her smile has a mother's effect to it) and how nice she was to him. He felt as though she wasn't going to hurt him, he felt like he could trust her and a motherly connection to her.

Harmony took a seat next to Naruto on the other side of him. What she and Iruka order came and they ate. Iruka had watch the inter action between Harmony and Naruto. He smiled as how Harmony made Naruto at ease around her, how the two were conversating with each other and how she would make Naruto feel as though he was a normal kid talking to his mother.

Naruto and Harmony converse though out dinner. They talk about any and everything. Naruto liked her and decided that she would be one of his precious people that he wanted to protect when he became a ninja. He felt like she was a mother to him and wanted to know if he could call her _'Mama Harmony'_.

"Ne, Harmony-san?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"Is it alright if I called you _'Mama Harmony'_?"

"Hai, it is."

Ayame, her father and Iruka heard the conversation and smile, except Iruka's was a sad smile. Iruka didn't know if Harmony would be aloud to stay in the village after what she wanted to tell him, Tsunade, the Hokage or any of the others she wanted there, in the Hokage's office.

"Harmony-san, it's time for us to go. I need to take you to the hotel for you to stay the night." Iruka suddenly said.

"Hai, I understand Iruka-san." Harmony answered.

"Huh? Hotel? Mama Harmony are you a touris in Konahagakure? Is that why Iruka-sensei said what he said?" Naruto asked.

"Sortva Naruto-kun. You see I was hurt real bad in a forest a few days ago and I walked though the forest to find my way out and to a town or village that had a doctor to heal me. I was halfway towards the exit of the forest and fell to my knees then my side from exhaustion and blood loss.

Then I felt myself being picked up carefully by strong yet gentle male arms and held gentle to a male chest. My eyes opened halfway to see the face of my savior. When I awoke, I found myself in hospital bed in a hospital room. I heard the door to my room open and three figures walked in. Apparently my savior took me to a hospital to be treated and I've been asleep for three days. I got out not too long before going to the stand with Iruka-san." Harmony answer/told Naruto.

"Who was your savior? And who were the three figures that walked in your hospital room?" Naruto asked eagerly, a smile on his face as he was told the story of how his 'Mama Harmony' came to Konaha. He wanted to know so he could thank 'em for saving the life of the beautiful woman before him as they walked and him holding on to Harmony's left hand since Iruka was on the right side of her.

"Well one was a female with blonde hair and blue eye, the other was an elderly man with a pipe, a robe on and I believe he was the Hokage as well. The third was my savior, were the ones to walk into my room."

"So who was your savior?"

"It was…" Harmony stared

"…me, who saved her and took her to the hospital, Naruto-kun." Iruka finished for her.

"Wow! Really Iruka-sensei? You saved her? Is that why you look up at the clock when almost time for lunch or almost time for school to be for the past three days?" Naruto asked while stating what he was doing and confirming that he had been the one to visit her for the past three days.

"H…h…hai, Naruto-kun."Iruka replied with a small blush across his nose, embarrass about being caught by a student(s) of his at being agnation to visit Harmony at the hospital.

Neither of the two males with her seemed to notice her own little blush at Naruto questions or at the fact Iruka admit to the questions.

They arrived at the hotel where Harmony would be staying at crudity of the Third Hokage. Harmony, Iruka and Naruto walked up to the desk where the clerk was. Iruka sign Harmony in as she talked with Naruto.

"Well you're sign in for the night, Harmony-san." Iruka told her.

"Arigato, Iruka-san."

"You're welcome, Harmony-san. Time for us to go home Naruto-kun."

"Aw. I wanted to stay long with Harmony-chan" Naruto whined as he called her by the suffix of –chan instead of _'Mama Harmony'_. He didn't want her to get kick out of hotel because of him and he didn't want her to be upset with him because of it.

Both Iruka and Harmony caught on and knew that whatever the reason he had was because he didn't want to get hurt. Iruka let it be, but Harmony didn't.

Harmony placed Naruto on her lap and whisper in his and made sure it was loud enough for him, Iruka and the ANBU ninja, that has been following her and Iruka from the hospital, to the ramen stand, but left to tell the Hokage what her last name was and came back, and then to the hotel.

"Naruto-kun, if you're thinking that if you called me _'Mama Harmony'_ is going to get kick out of this hotel because of you and you don't want me to be upset with you because of that. Then let me tell you that if you did and I did get kick out of this dumb hotel. I would stay with you for the night and Iruka or the ANBU that has been following me and him, from the hospital to here would inform the Hokage of what happen and who I'm staying with for the night." She whispered to him in a gentle yet firm tone.

Naruto only nodded his head in understanding and smile at her words. Iruka and the ANBU were shocked, to say the least that she knew she was being followed this whole time and didn't question it or was mad at that fact. But they smiled at what she said and knew she spoke the truth to Naruto. They wouldn't be surprise if she did due what she said.

"Well then. Off you two go. Have a nice night and get home safely." Harmony said as she set Naruto on his feet from her lap.

"Hai." Naruto and Iruka said in unison.

Iruka walked up to her and whispered in her ear, loud enough for the ANBU to hear, that he and Naruto will wait for outside after Naruto told her _'good night'_ and called her _'Mama Harmony'_ to see if she dose get kick out. Harmony nodded her head in understanding.

"Good night, Harmony-san" Iruka said to as he walked out with Naruto following behind.

"Good night, Iruka-san. Good night, Naruto-kun." Harmony called as the two left.

"Good night, Mama Harmony" Naruto shouted as he left making every villager stop what they where doing and look at him like he was crazy and wonder who in their right mind would want _'the demon child'_ to call them that.

The hotel clerk heard what Naruto call the young woman and made a face. He didn't care if the Hokage was paying for the woman to stay the night at his hotel. He would not have someone in his hotel that let _'the demon child'_ called them _'mama'_ or _'papa'_ before their name stay there.

The clerk cleared his throat to gain her attention. When she turns to him he spoke.

"Miss, I'm afraid that I'm booked for the night. So if you could, please kindly leave the hotel." He said with a hint of sarcasms underneath his farced of politeness.

"Oh. I understand good sir. I'm sure the Hokage didn't know." Harmony said as she left the hotel leaving a stun hotel clerk at the front desk.

Harmony walks out of the hotel and onto the street of the village. Standing in the middle of the street was Iruka and Naruto, with Naruto on the verge of tears, waiting for her. They hear what the clerk said and how she responded. Iruka was shocked that the hotel clerk said what he knew what he say but he didn't think he do it with sarcasms underneath the fake politeness and was also shocked on how Harmony replied to said clerk with her own hint of sarcasms underneath real politeness, even the ANBU was shocked as well for the same reason. Naruto even though he was crying was shocked that it happened and how awesome Harmony was to tell the clerk off in her own way.

Harmony seeing Naruto with tears walked right up to them and embraces Naruto in a hug saying that it wasn't his fault and that she was going to keep her promise of her staying the night with him as he return the embrace. Iruka and the ANBU saw and hear the exchange and smiled while thinking the same thing.

_"She would make a wonderful mother."_

"Let's go then. Ne Naruto-kun?" Harmony said breaking the mother/son like hug.

"Hai. Mama Harmony" Naruto replied.

"I'll escort you and Naruto to his apartment then. Since I have nothing better to do." Iruka told 'em.

"Arigato, Iruka-san/sensei." Harmony and Naruto said unison.

They walked to the apartment complex that Naruto stayed at. They walked up to the door that leads to Naruto's apartment. Naruto used his key to unlock the door then he opens it. All three enter the apartment and Iruka closed the door after they enter.

Naruto said that he was going to take a shower to get clean up before he went to bed. He suggested that Iruka and Harmony sit in the living room.

As soon as Naruto left them in the living room, Iruka asked Harmony questions.

"So… you're really going to keep your promise to him and stay the night?"

"Hai, I am. And before you ask if it is out of pity. I can assure you it's not."

"Ok. You answered two of my question without me asking the second one. How did you know that we were being followed by an ANBU and why didn't you say or question why we were being followed?"

"Simple, Iruka-san. I'm in a ninja village and neither you nor the Hokage know if I'm friend or foe. So the Hokage order for me rather then us to be followed to see if I tried anything or if I was another ninja from a different village trying to infiltrate the leaf village. I didn't say anything about it because it didn't bothered me or question it because I know that how ninja villages work and I seen plenty of movies and TV shows to know how a ninja village operates."

"Alright. That's all I have to ask you Harmony-san. I'll leave now and be by tomorrow to pick you up to talk to the Hokage."

"Wait, Iruka-san. I'll give you a list of the people I want there tomorrow for that meeting."

"Alright, Harmony-san."

As soon as Iruka said that, Naruto came in. He looked at them and had a strange fantasy about them being husband and wife, even if his _'Mama Harmony'_ became a civilian of the village at least she would be one to handle her husband and children's choice of career. The thought of her having her own kids made Naruto sad, but he pushed it aside for now.

Seeing Naruto come in form the corner of her eye and saw the sad look on his face before it disappeared. She had a feeling she knew why, but decided to talk with him about it after Iruka left with the list. So she turns to face him and smiles.

"Naruto-kun, do you have a piece a paper and pen or pencil I could barrow to write a list with, so I can give Iruka-san the list before he leaves?" she asked Naruto.

"Hai, Mama Harmony. I do. Just give me a minute to get them." Naruto replied as he looked though some draws for a piece of paper and then another for a pen.

As soon as he had what she asked for, he gave it to her. Harmony started to write down the names of who she wanted at the meeting with the Hokage, Tsunade, and Iruka. She handed the list to Iruka and told him not to read it.

Iruka nodded his understanding and put one of his hands on top of Naruto's head and ruffle his hair.

"Night, Naruto-kun. Night, Harmony-san." Iruka said as he headed out the door.

"Night, Iruka-san/sensei." Naruto and Harmony responded in unison as he left out the door.

Harmony walked to the door and locked it after Iruka closed it when he left. She turns around and faced Naruto with a look that said we need to have a talk.

"Naruto-kun why did you have a sad face when you were staring at me and Iruka?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mama Harmony." Naruto answered in a fringe for innocent.

"I don't believe you, Naruto-kun." Harmony told in him in that same tone she used when she whispered to him earlier. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Ok, Mama Harmony."

"Well. I'm waiting."

"I had a vision of you and Iruka-sensei as husband and wife. Even if you became a civilian of the village at least you'd would be one to handle your husband and children's choice of career. The thought of you having your own kids made me sad and maybe you'd forget all about me"

Harmony blushed at the parts where Naruto mention about her and Iruka as a married couple, having children with said ninja and the praise he gave that should she become a civilian of the village that she be able to understand the career of her husband and children's choice. It faded when he mention that thought of her having her own kids and that she would forget all about him was what made him sad. She looked at him before a smile appeared on her face.

She walked over to him and pulled him into her lap when she sat on the couch in the living room. She gave him a hug and kissed his forehead. She ran her slim finger though his hair as she spoke.

"Naruto, sweetie. If that ever happens of me marring any man, be he is a ninja or not, and me having kids of my own, I wouldn't forget about you at all. I'm not saying this out pity or just to make you feel better. I mean what I say. Beside I plan on asking the Hokage if I can adopt you, should I become apart of this village."

"Even if you become a civilian, Mama Harmony?"

"Hai. Even if I become that."

"Yay."

"How about we turn in for the night? We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay, Mama Harmony." Naruto replied with a smile. "Umm… Mama Harmony could you sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course, Naruto." Harmony answered as they enter the bedroom.

Naruto crawled in the bed first, followed by Harmony. Naruto turned towards the woman next to him leaded his head on her chest. Once Harmony knew Naruto was comfortable, she open her mouth to sing, knowing that Iruka and the ANBU heard the conversation between her and Naruto as well as a certain Hokage and wanted to hear her sing, she began.

**"Before man**

**Before moon**

**Before history**

**In a world made**

**Of magic and**

**Mystery…..**

**Gods and Titans**

**Lighting and bone**

**Fought to posse**

**The Korno stone**

**For he who**

**Held the stone**

**Held the world**

**And into darkness Earth**

**The Titans rule**

**And Zeus the **

**Thunder in his throne**

**Zeus became the ruler**

**Of them all**

**Come with me**

**Across the sea of **

**Time**

**Come with me**

**Across the sea of **

**Time**

**Where creatures **

**Never seen before**

**The Gorgon **

**And the Mantacore**

**The Centaur 'neath**

**The sliver tree**

**Across the sea of **

**Time**

**Come with me**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**Come with me**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**Where Gods and men **

**Met in the dawn**

**Where Gods are kings**

**And men are pawns**

**And no man born**

**Is truly free**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**Zeus descended**

**From the sky**

**Lighting by his side**

**Love like thunder**

**In his heart**

**To take a**

**Mortal bride**

**And from their union**

**Came a son**

**Half human**

**And half god**

**With twice **

**The strength of**

**Mortal men**

**To walk**

**Where heros trod**

**Come with me**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**Where all the**

**Men have fallen **

**To their knees**

**And all the**

**Gods ignore**

**Their pleas**

**The name**

**They call **

**Is Hercules**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**(Time)**

**(I'll take you)**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**(Time)**

**(I'll take you)**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**(Time)**

**(I'll take you)**

**Across the sea of**

**Time**

**(Time)"**

After she finished the song, she remembered from a movie she once saw as a little girl, she looked down at the sleeping Naruto that had curled up to her for a more comfortable position. She smiled and kissed the top of his. She turned her head towards the open window and quietly spoke to the figures perched in the tree near it.

"Good night Iruka-san and ANBU-san."

After she heard them leave after saying _'good night'_ to her and that she had a lovely singing voice, she fell asleep.

The next day Naruto woke to a warmness that he never felt before, he snuggled more to it. But the suns rays were in face forcing him to slowly open his eyes that reveled sky blue eyes. He blinked a coupled of times to get read of the sleepiness. What he saw he had to do a double take.

There in his bed next to him was the woman from last night. He thought he only dreamt she stayed with him and sung him to sleep. But here she was in the flesh and staring at him with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Harmony said in amused tone as got up and out of bed.

"You're really here, Mama Harmony." Naruto said after he found his voice as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Harmony replied. "Did you think that it was dream that I stayed with ya and sung to ya?"

"Hai"

*giggle* "Well, it was no dream. Now how about some breakfast?"

"Hai. Eggs please."

Harmony nodded as she fixed Naruto eggs and beacon. There was a knock on the door, Naruto got up from his seat at the table and answered it. Naruto open the door to revealed Iruka who had a package in his hand and was smiling. Naruto return the smile and let Iruka in.

"Morning, Iruka-sensei. What brings you here this morning?"

"Morning, Naruto-kun. I'm here to bring Harmony-san to the Hokage toward this morning. She has a meeting with him."

"Oh. What's that in your hand?"

"Oh. This some clean clothes for Harmony-san."

"Oh. Ok."

"Good morning, Iruka-san. Would like to have some breakfast?" Harmony voice came from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harmony-san. No thank you. I already ate." Iruka replied.

"Ok then. What do you have there?"

"Clean clothes for you. Complements from a cretin medic-nin." He answered with a wink and a smile. 'Causeing Harmony to blush.

After Harmony and Naruto ate breakfest and Harmony dressed for the day. She was dressed in orange dress with red rose petles on it and white dress shoes. Harmony and Iruka droped off Naruto at the acadamy. Then they went straight to the Hokage tower.

Iruka led harmony up the stairs to the Hokage's office. They stopped at the door that led into the office. Iruka knocked on the door and they waited for a reply. They didn't have to wait long. About a minute later they herd a muffle **_"come in"_**. Iruka opened the door and led Harmony inside.

Inside the office was the Hokage, Tsunade and the ones that Harmony requested on her list. The ones on the list were Jaraiya, Hinata's father, Ino's father, Choji's father, Shikamaru's father, Kiba's mother and sister, and Shino's father. As well as those that were from ANBU Black OPS.

"Ohio Harmony-san, Iruka-san." The Hokage said.

"Ohio/Good morning Hokage-sama" responded Iruka and Harmony.

"Ohio Harmony-san, Iruka-san" Tsunade said.

"Ohio/Good morning Tsunade-san/sama"

"Ohio Iruka-san, Miss." Said everyone else.

"Ohio/Good morning"

"That you're here we can get the meeting started" the Hokage said in a athoughtive tone.

"Hai." Harmony responded.

The Hokage started the meeting by letting the ones that were on the list introduce themselves to Harmony, The ANBU introduce themselves as their mask charactise them as with a number after what mask they had on, except the that fallowed her yesterday witch happened to be Kakashi Hakate.

Harmony introduces herself to them. After she introduced herself, Jaraiya walked to her and asked if she would mold for him. This earned him a bonked on the head by the female sannin which knocked him out for a few minutes.

One of the ANBU asked what this meeting was about.

"This meeting was requested by Harmony-san for she wanted to tell her story to everyone here and how she know us." The Hokage answered.

"Hai and also I don't want to repeat the same story twice on two different days." I told the ANBU that had asked.

"Hai. Well what information will be told here, will be classified as a Rank S information. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" answered everyone.

"Harmony-san, if you would."

"Hai. Where I'm from, I watch two animes called Naruto and Naruto: Shippuddin, which are my favorites to watch. And before anyone asks, anime is a form of art that moves and you can hear what a character or characters are saying. The anime called Naruto just so happens to be about a young pre-teenage boy named Uzamaki Naruto that holds the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him and by the fourth Hokage. Who becomes a ninja and dreams of becoming Hokage.

His three man squad as all who first start as Genin start in, consisted of him, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and their Jonin instructor Hakate Kakashi. All who are in this anime I shall name off. As you know I gave six already. The others are Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru(Kiba's k-nine partner), Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ten-ten, Konohamaru, Asuma, the third Hokage, Tsunade, Jaraiya, Shizune, Orochimaru, Iruka, Anko, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Uchiha Itachi and Yakushi Kabuto. And of course the ninja clans of the village as well as the civilians of the village. That is all who is in the anime that I can say for now." Harmony told her story to the best of her knowledge.

Everyone was quite though out the information being told. They shock that she knew Naruto so well and the knowledge she had of him being the Kyuubi's host. Some were thinking that she lost her mind and that she was crazy for say those were favorites to watch. The other including The Hokage, Tsunade, Jaraiya, Kakashi and Iruka, believed her and smile at the fact that she said it with so much proudness that she didn't even blink at the scowls and frowns she received form the others.

"So that explains how you know us, Harmony-san. Now how did you in up in our world?" Sarutobi responded after she told the first half of her story.

"Well I was taking a walk in the woods around where I live. I take a creint trial during my walks though the woods. As I was walking my normal trial, I caught sight of my ex-boyfriend up ahead. As I near him, I asked what he was doing here and he answered, _"I thought I walk in the woods for a few hours."_Of course I didn't believe him and I told him that. Then he said, _"You know me too well, slut. I actually came to see you and fuck ya."_ I had feeling that what it was and it shocked me that he said it. I was about five feet away from 'im when I turn to run from 'im. He chased after me. He almost got me if I didn't turn from the path I take my walk in the woods. That took him by surprise and he hit the ground hard.

That gave me enough time to get away as far as I could from him." I continue the story about how I eluded my ex, 'til I came towards the end. "As I ran further in though the woods I running out of trees to lose 'im. I ran until I came to a cliff. As I turn to run into the woods again, I saw him standing between me and the woods, my back to the cliff. _"I have you now slut. You have nowhere to run now 'cepted straight though me or into my arms. Although the latter is more effective then the former."_ He said before he laughted like a derange maniac. He didn't know that I was inching towards the edged of the cliff.

I knew that cliff well since I jump into the rapid river below every other day 'cepted holly days. Just as I was about at the very edged of said cliff he noticed. _"Just what do you think you're doing slut? If you think you're going to jump? Forget it. I'm not about to lose you any time soon to death. Ya got me, slut?"_ he said/asked. My reply was, as I stared at him with amused hatful eyes._ "How dare you call me a slut, ya jerk. You know darn well I'm not that. I have you know that if want to jump a cliff, I will and you can't stop me. The only one who can is the 'Lord' himself."_

To say he was shock would be an understatement. Because after I said it, I'd jumped, just to prove my point. Plus I could use the rapids to take me close towards the path I take on my walk and run until I got to my home and lock the doors before he had a chance to look for me in the river. I had change the lock on the doors so he wouldn't get in should he come and try to rape me.

Unforentaly that isn't what happen as I was falling towards the river. A portal the color of blonde, orange, black and red appeared. I dived into it, but probably to my ex. It looked as though I was sucked in. I was falling what seemed to be forever until I saw a light at the end.

I went though the light and fell though a tree towards the ground in a forest. I picked myself up after an hour or so, on the ground and started walking in a random direction. I walk for about three or so days looking for a town or village that had either a hospital, clinic or at least a doctor to treat my wounds I'd received. My vision began to blur, I fell to my knees and collapsed on my side half way to ends of the forest I had been walking in from exhaustion and blood loss. I lost consciousness then. As for the rest you can guess what happen."

Everyone was quite though out the information being told. They were shock at what she told them and were amaze at how well she told it. All were thinking that she lost her mind and that she was crazy for the stunt she pulled. Though they could understand that she had little choice at the time. Tsunade was impress that she got up from falling from the sky with wounds she saw, should have killed Harmony by the time she got to the halfway mark of the end of the forest she was in.

Iruka was impress as well. He thought she was crazy for stunt but was glade she did it. Other wise he wouldn't have found her, the way he did. Although he thought it strange that she walked though the forest he found her in and wasn't attacked by bandits along the way.

All the others were thinking the same thing, even though they were impress as well. The females of the group thought on what she said and thought it strange when this ex of hers called her a _'slut'_. When the Inuzuka's noses clearly told them that she was untouched. The Hyuuga bloodline limit told them she was untouched. Tsunade who did her check up knew she was untouched.

Reading the faces of the females told me that they were wondering why my ex called me a _'slut'_. So I spoke to them.

"If have a question ask it ladies."

"Why is that this ex of yours called you a _'slut'_ when we can tell that you aren't?" asked Kiba's mother,

"To answer that. Is because he thinks I cheated on him when I didn't and I dumped him for thinking that. I also told since he didn't trust me that meant we weren't meant to be."

"I think that will be all for now. Any more question you may asked at a later date." The Hokage said.

"Hai. Hokage-sama." Everyone replied in unison.

"Meeting adjourned. Everyone is dismissed."

"Hai. Hokage-sama." Everyone replied in unison as all but Harmony left.

"Now to new business, Harmony-san." The Hokage said as looked at her.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I heard from Kakashi and Iruka confirmed it that you plan to adopted Naruto should you be part of the village. Is this correct?"

"Hai. It is."

"Well then. Would you like to be apart of this village and become a civilian?"

"Hai. Very much so."

"And since you already know how a ninja village works. I don't have to tell that you will have an escort and such for a few." He said with a knowing smirk when she nodded her head in affirmative.

After that they did all the nerractay details for Harmony to be a civilian of Konaha and the adoption papers for Naruto. Sarutobi order Kakashi to be her escort and take her to a house that has been empty for a few years now. When they arrived to the area where the house was, Harmony could help but be amazed by how beautiful it looked.

The house was two stories and looked like any trandional Japanese home. It was aqua green with the roof the color of black. The front yard was cover with weeds and tall grass. A little work was all what needed to be done in front nothing she couldn't do.

**Two years later:**

A ten year old Star Uzamaki Naruto was laughing as all get out and running towards a woman with mix brown hair and hazel eyes, warring a plain white spagitie strap sundress with matching shoes, who was waiting for 'im to get out of school.

"Mama!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto. What have you done this time, young man?" the woman asked.

"Nothing. Just pull a innocent prank on Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto how many do I have to tell you to stop your pranks?"

"Sorry mama."

"Now go and apologias to him."

"Yes mama"

"Harmony-san there's no need. I believe he's learned his lesson." Said a voice behind the woman.

"Iruka-san that doesn't matter. He needs to know when he has to apologias when he has done wrong even if he has learned his lesson."

"I understand Harmony-san."

**Two years later in March 14th:**

A nervous woman was waiting for the school to let out to know the result of the exam her son had to take. She didn't know if he would past and be a ninja so what happen in a anime based on him wouldn't occurred or if he didn't then what happen in the anime would occurred. Hopping for the latter then the former she continue helping costumers in a flower shop owned by the mother and father of a one Ino Yamanaka.

At the school a twelve year old Star Uzamaki Naruto took his turn for the exam to graduate to become a ninja. To pass they must do the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto of coarse fails.

At the flower shop Ino walks in and approaches Naruto's mother.

"Konijiwa Harmony-san."

"Konijiwa Ino-chan. Back already."

"Hai."

"That's good. I see you graduated. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Where's my mother?"

"Oh. Out to get something for dinner. Did Naruto pass?"

"I see. No, Naruto didn't. I'm sorry."

"I see. Thank you for the info. Could you watch the shop for me? I have business to take care of."

"Sure. I understand." Ino replied as Harmony walked out of the shop and headed towards the Hokage toward.

**Evening:**

As Iruka layed on his bed thinking about what the Hokage told him before the woman who he saved four years go walked in, say she need to speak with the Hokage privately. He wonders what she had to tell the Hokage.

Just then a knock came to his door and someone shouting. He got up and opens his apartment door. Standing at his door was his fellow ninja academy instructor. The man had white hair and the require Chunin uniform.

"Mizuki-sensei? What's the matter?"

"Iruka-sensei…Come to Lord Hokage's immediately! I heard that Naruto… stole the Scroll of Sealing."

"The Scroll of Sealing?" Iruka yelled while thinking, _"Harmony-san, did you know this? If so, is that what you wanted to talk to the Hokage about? What will happen to you?"_

They both left to go to the Hokage tower.

At the tower ninjas were assemble in front of the Hokage saying what is said in the anime of course by the time Iruka and Mizuki arrives. The Hokage tell to bring Naruto at once, all the while keeping in mine what Harmony had told him.

******flashback******

**_The Hokage was talking to Iruka about Naruto when a knock came._**

**_"Come in"_**

**_Harmony walks in and bows to him then Iruka._**

**_"Good afternoon Hokage-sama, Iruka-san."_**

**_"Good afternoon harmony-san."_**

**_"I see that you are doing well Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama, I must speak to you about Naruto, privately." She said as Iruka looked at in curious way._**

**_"I see. Iruka you're dismiss."_**

**_"Hai Hokage-sama." Iruka said as he bows and left the room in a whirl of leaves._**

**_"What is it that you wish to tell me, Harmony-san?"_**

**_"I know Naruto fail the graduating exam again. A part of me was hoping he graduate and become a ninja."_**

**_"But there something else you want to say and it's what you know if he failed the exam."_**

**_"Hai. The part of me was hoping that he fail. In the anime when Naruto fails the exam, Mizuki-san tricks him in stealing a scroll and then tries to kill him. He also tells Naruto what is sealed inside him. That happens to be tonight. I wish to be at the place where he practices a Jutsu out of the scroll and watch the events."_**

**_"I see. So you know what scroll he steals and what will happen."_**

**_"Hai Hokage-sama"_**

**_"I grant your request."_**

**_"Arigato Hokage-sama." Harmony replies as she bows. _**

**_"You're welcome, Harmony-san."_**

**_"Have a nice day, Hokage-sama." Harmony says as turns towards the door and exits._**

**_****end flashback****_**

The Hokage give the signal to his ninjas and they all go in search of Naruto.

Iruka jumps for building to building. He's on the roof one as searches and pause to think.

_"Where did you go…Naruto?"_

He starts up again while thinking.

_"Why did the Hokage not send someone to get Harmony and bring her to him to ask where he is? Harmony do you know something and told the Hokage this afternoon after I left?"_

**Elsewhere**

In a forest near a cabin Naruto was practicing the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the scroll he stolen. While inside the cabin, Harmony was watching him practice until he sat on the ground panting.

An hour later while Naruto was catching his breath Iruka show up.

"It all over…hehehe"

Naruto laughed as well.

"You found me…And I've only learned one Jutsu."

_"He's been practicing a Jutsu…until he's become this exhausted and dirty…?"_

"Listen, listen! I'm gonna show you then Mama this amazing Jutsu! You're gonna let me graduate if I can do! Isn't it true that you can graduate if you can do one of the Jutsu written in the scroll?"

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked shocked at what Naruto told him.

Both were unaware of Harmony in the cabin listening on the conversation.

_"Just as I thought. Now here comes that asshole Mizuki-san with his attack."_

"Mizuki-sensei. He told me about this scroll, and this place…"

_"Mizuki did?"_

Iruka senses danger and see a bunch of kunais headed towards Naruto. He pushes Naruto out of the way, while yelling _'Look out!' _and takes the attack.

"I'm impressed you found this place." Said a voice from somewhere.

"So that's the way it is huh? I should've known"

"Naruto, give me the scroll now."

"Wait a minute… What's going on here?" Naruto said confused as he looked back and forth between Iruka and Mizuki.

"Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu that can put this village in grate danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power."

"What?"

Still in the cabin harmony hares the conversation outside.

_"Time to make my entrance."_

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scared you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll"

"Huh?"

"That is a bunch of bull, my son."

"What the….?" All say in union hear a voice coming for the cabin.

Naruto and Iruka turn around to see who the voice belong to as Mizuki just look at the door to the cabin open to reveal a woman with mix brown hair down to her neck, warring a red Chinese sleeveless top with black dragon on the right that stops on her right breast, a orange lapored/jaguar/cheetah skirt and orange shoes.

"Harmony-san/Mama?"

"Mizuki-san I know for a fact what you just said is nothing but bull."

"Whatever do you mean Harmony-san?"

"You know exactly what I mean. So stop lying."

"Don't let him trick you Naruto. Stay close to your mother."

"I see. Even though you're a civilian you can right though me."

"You got that, ya creep."

"Mama? What dose he mean?"

"I'll tell you later Naruto. Unless you would like to explain Mizuki-san."

"I'll explain alright. Starting with Iruka."

"Huh?"

"Oh I tell who really lying Naruto."

"No Mizuki."

"After an incident twelve years ago, a rule was created."

"A rule?"

"That is a rule that everyone but you and Harmony-san knows. Iruka trying to hide it from you and her even now. He do anything to shout me up."

"What is this rule? And come everyone but me and mama know?"

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!"

_"Why is Iruka/__-sensei saying don't tell him/me instead of them?"_

"The rule is no one can tell you that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you."

"Huh?"

"The Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Stop it!"

"They all been sneaking around. Hiding things from you, your whole life. All except your mother. Didn't you find it strange how they were treating you? Like dirt? Like they heated you for beening just alive?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Naruto…"

"That why you'll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved sensei hates your guts. And now so will your mother."

"That is where you are wrong on me, Mizuki-san"

"Huh?"

"I already knew all that. I know that you as well as Naruto notice Iruka-san say _'don't tell him'_ instead of _'don't tell them'_."

"Hai"

"I tell you why. Iruka already knows I know."

"How can that be Harmony-san?"

"Naruto do you remember the day I drop you off at the academy with Iruka- san?"

"Hai Mama"

"On that day you knew I had a meeting with the Hokage. That meeting was requested by me so I could tell my story to the Hokage, Iruka, the doctor and the ones I had on the list I gave Iruka. I did that and that why Iruka said what he said."

"Impossible. If that were true, then why adopted him? Is out of pity? Did you do it as some joke?"

"I didn't do it out of pity of as some joke. I did because I wanted to and I've loved as a son before coming to this world."

"Before coming to this world?"

"Yeah right. Like I believe that."

"Believe what you want. But I speak the truth"

Iruka grunted in pain as he remembers what the Hokage's words to him.

******flashback******

**Iruka was standing before the Hokage listing to what he said.**

**"Iruka… For eight years Naruto grew up without the love of his parents and everyone avoided him like the plague after what happed before Harmony-san came to the village, adopted him and raised him for the past four years with love. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs to you? That's why he kept misbehaving badly before hand, although he kept misbehaving after Harmony-san adopted him it wasn't as bad as it was. It was so people would notice him. It may not have shown, but he used to think about the family he never had and was hurting inside."**

******flashback******

Mizuki was twirling the huge shrunken so he could kill Naruto and injure Harmony.

"DIE NARUTO!" Mizuki yelled as threw the shrunken at them.

Naruto fall on his ass turns quickly to crawl out of the way as I run toward him. Just as I reached him, Iruka yells.

"Naruto! Harmony! Get down!"

They both get down just as finished yelling. As quick as lighting Iruka put his body over them before it hits them.

I lift my head as Naruto turns just enough to see Iruka over us. Naruto eyes are wide as I smiles slightly so as not to give away I knew what would happen just different. Iruka grunt in pain. A bit of blood drops on Naruto's face and my neck.

"Why?" Naruto asks still in shock, I knew the answer but didn't say anything.

"Because Naruto we're the same." Then Iruka tell him is story witch he knew I knew already.

"I know that's how you use to feel. Isn't that right Naruto? You felt so lonely and it hurt inside, right? I could've been there for ya more all thoses time you were at the academy before Harmony-san came. I let you down. I'm sorry Naruto…no one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that." Iruka said as he cried.

Chuckling a little Mizuki shouted.

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you. Because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parent. Now that beast is inside you. He say anything just to get the scroll from you."

"That's bull, Mizuki-san. You're just saying that to get Naruto away from Iruka to get the scroll yourself and use it for your own damn purpose." I counter.

"See even your own adopted mother is helping him."

Turns and looks away when he sprit from under me and Iruka, with the scroll on his back.

"Naruto/son!"

Naruto keeps running as if Iruka and I didn't call at him.

"Narutoooooooooooooooooo!" shouted Harmony and Iruka.

Mizuki chuckles as lands on the ground.

"You both know once he makes up his mine nothing can change it. He's gonna use the scroll to get revenge on the village. You both saw that look in his eyes. Didn't you? Thoses are the eyes of a beast."

Harmony lower her self more so Iruka can grab the weapon from his back as she tell Mizuki off.

"That is bull. Even if you are right on the first part but the rest bull."

Iruka grunts as he pulls out the weapon.

"She is right…

Naruto…

Her son…

Isn't…

Like that at all!"

Iruka finishes as he threw Mizuki's weapon at him. Mizuki doges with ease. He hmmes.

"You're a joke, Iruka. As soon as I kill Naruto, and get the scroll. I'll be back to kill you both. 'course I'll have a little fun with you first after I kill Iruka, Harmony-san." Mizuki said with a bit of lust in his eyes as he spoke then rush after Naruto.

_"I/Iruka won't let you"_

**Elsewhere**

The Hokage watched the event unfold though his crystal ball.

**Elsewhere**

Mizuki disguise as Iruka catches up with Iruka disguise as Naruto and Harmony on his back disguise as the scroll.

"Naruto! What Mizuki said is a lie. Have your mother in a save place. Give me the scroll hurry. He coming after you take it away.

Naruto (Iruka) grunts and jump and plows his should into Iruka (Mizuki) gut. Both fall towards the ground. Iruka (Mizuki) land on his back and skids to a stop. Naruto (Iruka) his feet and skids to a stop. Panting.

"It can't be…"

Naruto (Iruka) take the scroll (Harmony) off his back put it (her) in his lap after fall on his but before leaning against the tree behind him, catching his breath. Iruka (Mizuki) lefts off the ground as talks as he changes back to his own self then turn to face Naruto (Iruka).

"How did you know…Naruto? How did you know that it was me and not Iruka?"

Naruto smiles and chuckles while some giggled then changes to Iruka and the scroll Harmony while in his lap. Mizuki shock that it was Harmony as the scroll instead of a log and that she was in Iruka's lap like a lover with he arms around his neck.

"Because he's/I'm Iruka."

"I see. Why are you both protecting that freak? He's the who wiped out Iruka's family."

"Don't call my son a freak, asshole!" Harmony shouted shocking all four males at her choice of name call for Mizuki. Especially since she never causes even when piss off.

"I don't care what you say. I'm not gonna let you get your hands on that scroll" Iruka said getting over his shock.

"As if you can stop me, Iruka. Don't you both get it? Naruto just like me."

"How's that?"

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beast are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right…"

_"So it's true. Iruka-sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some beast. Some kind of freak. But what about mama? Did what she say, was it all a lie? I don't believe it"_

"…that is how (some) beast are. But that not who Naruto/my son is. He's nothing like that. He's one of a kind. He works hard and put his whole heart in to it. Sure he messes up sometimes, who hasn't, and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him/my son stronger. This is what separates him from (other) beasts. So your wrong he's/my son's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Star Uzumaki Naruto of the hidden leaf village and Harmony-san's/ my son!" Iruka and Harmony say together.

"You two really believe that drivel. I was going to save two for later, but I change mine. I was also planning to make your last moments of life pleasurable Harmony-san. Oh well, your lost my dear. You're both finished." Mizuki said then shouted at the end as he is about throw his only other weapon from his back.

_"So this is the end for me and Harmony…"_

_"Now comes the part Naruto comes out of hiding and saves Iruka as well as me."_

All of sudden Mizuki is kneed in the face and throwing his weapon off course, cutting branches of two or more trees. Iruka's eyes widen as he see it Naruto who did. I just smirked.

_"Naruto?"_

"Not bad for a freak."

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei and/or my mother, I'll kill you." Naruto said with more venom in his voice then in the anime/manga. The reason for it was when Mizuki said _'I was also planning to make your last moments of life pleasurable Harmony-san. Oh well, your lost my dear.'_ He has a vision of what Mizuki would've done to his mama before killing her and he didn't like it one bit.

"Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move."

"Hit me with your best shot, fool. I'll give it two thousand folds."

"Let's see ya try! Show me what you can do, Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Iruka and I watch the event unfold before them. Though I already knew what will happen.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Iruka eyes widen in surprise as about two thousand Naruto appeared, surrounding Mizuki and guarding Iruka and me.

_"Naruto… those aren't just illusions they're solid clones. He's master an extremely advanced Ninjtsu!" _Iruka thought with smile on his face that said he is proud of Naruto.

_"Naruto… I already knew what was going to happen. Though there are more clones now then in the manga I've read or the anime I've watched."_ I thought with a smile on her face that said she's happy to be apart of this as well as proudness.

"What is this?' Mizuki asked as he looked all around see a whole lot of Naruto.

"What's the matter? C'mon! Weren't you gonna get me with a single move? Here!" shouted the clones.

"If you're not comin'…" one clone started.

"We'll gonna come after you." Another stated.

Mizuki a look of horror on his face.

"Ahhh…" Mizuki screamed as he clobbered by the Naruto clones and Naruto him self.

Mizuki layed on the ground unmovieing. Naruto scratched the back of his head while chucklin'.

"Sorry. Guess I got kinda carried away. You ok mama, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes/yeah."

_"He's__ truly amazing. He wants to/will surpass the all the Hokages. I'm starting to believe/ I know he will."_ Iruka and I thought.

"Naruto come over here. I got somethin' I want to give you." Iruka said as I got up from his lap.

Naruto walks over to us. Iruka told him to close his eyes and stand still. He did as told. I lifts up Naruto goggles as Iruka takes off his headband. I smile as dose Iruka as he places and ties the headband on Naruto's head.

"Sensei, how much longer?"

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Naruto opens his eyes. Seeing his sensei and me standing next to each other smiling at him as the sun rises. Naruto get the vision he had four years ago when he first looked at us

"Congratulations… you graduate."

"Congratulations my son. I'm happy to have witness this."

Naruto stood there shock.

"In celebration, I have a surprise. We're all going out for ramen tonight."

"Huh?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouts as glomps Iruka causing me to laugh at the sight.

"That hurts"

"Oh. Just to let you know gentlemen about when comes to kitsunes, they're very protective when comes to family." I tell them but they don't hear a word I said but I knew the Hokage did.

**One month later; April 14th:**

Harmony is cooking dinner for two, since Naruto is a way in the land of waves she been doing a lot to keep her busy and she was eating alone for awhile since he been gone. Iruka and the Hokage check up on her and once in while they have dinner with her. Harmony was warring a blue spaghetti strap sundress with waves on the bottom and white with blue diamond like stars shoes. Tonight Harmony was making dinner special.

A knock came on the door. Harmony lowers the fire on the food and went to answer the door. Standing at door was her date in his stander ninja gear, a bouquet of red roses with a blush.

"Iruka come in"

"Konichiwa Harmony." Iruka said as he enters the house while handing her the bouquet still blushing.

Put the flowers in a vase, then severed dinner.

**One month later; May 14th:**

A woman with mixed brown hair in low pony tail and hazel eyes. Warring a blue checker top tie at the bottom above the navel, a green sport mini skirt with yellow outlines and a yellow tie in front and black shoes was in her house looking for a book to read to get her mind off what she is imagining what might be happing to Naruto in the land of waves.

I was so busy I didn't here my door open. I was startled when I heard it closed though and fell off the ladder I was on. Before I hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught me bridle style. I turn my head to see who caught me and was surprise it was Iruka in his ninja outfit but without the vest.

"Iruka-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked trying real hard not to let my mind in the gutter. If there was one thing I requested to Ino's father and mother was to have May 14th off and to not send for me no matter what. When they ask me why. I explain to them that two years before arriving to Konahagakure that I made a tea with a herb to make me lose weight and the side of effect was that once a month I get horny but that it's not as bad as it is on May 14th witch is the worst day for me to work any where unless there were more females then males that day or a lot of children around, other then I had that day off. _"Great… just what I need today. A male. And me falling and feeling a drift don't help me none either."_

"I came to see you and see how you were doing, Harmony-chan"

"Oh. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Oh, I'm fine…somewhat. I'm just worry about Naruto."

"I see. Just what were you doing on that ladder, when it dangerous to be on with no one to hold it steady?"

"Looking for a book to read to get my mind off things."

"Oh. Well since I'm here, I'll hold the ladder for you and you can get a book."

"A-a-alright." I stutter while a blush formed on my face. _"Shit…just what I don't want. If he sees underneath my skirt, I'll jump his bone if asked the question I know he'll ask in a tone that he speaks in that send goosebumps all over my body."_

Iruka sets me on my feet, I felt a drift again that did little to ease me. I climbed the ladder cautiously at first as Iruka got a hold of it. When I was at the part of the ladder where I was before the fall, Iruka looked up to ask me what I was nervous about 'cause he sensed it in my chakra and seen the blush, pulse he wanted to see what underwear I had on today. When he did, what he saw had him blushing and his lower reign twitch. _"I wonder why she doesn't have any panties on today. At least I know why she blushed and part of her nervousness."_

"Harmony why don't you have any panties on today?" Iruka ask in a husky tone of his that he knew sent goosebumps all over my body.

"Umm… my last good pair got ripped to sheds by cats this morning and I just put my clothes in the washer and the others in the dryer. So that the reason." I said trying not to look at him as spoke in a sensual tone of voice.

I didn't notice the lustful love filled look Iruka had on his face as I came down the ladder with no book in hand. I didn't even notice he moved in front of me until he lifted my chin between his thumb and index finger making me look at him.

"Harmony why do you never work on this day of this month?" Iruka asked me as he was curious to know. He asked my boss Ino's mother, Yuka, that and she told him, he have to ask me.

Iruka didn't get an answer. All he got was a pair of lips on his and arms around his neck. He was shock at first of my action. He knew I was bold at time but never this bold. After getting over his shock he kissed me back as he warped an arm around my waist, witch pulled me closer to him and his hand on my neck deeping the kiss.

I knew why Iruka asked me the question before I kissed him but I have to answer him later. When he kissed me back and deepened it, I let out a moan and ached forward. I felt Iruka tongue slid across my lower lip asking for entrance and I granted eagerly.

Iruka explored my sweet cavern and then coaxed my tongue to play with his. We battle for dominance for about five minutes witch of course he won. He again explored my cavern then broke for air. When we did part for air, we looked in each other eyes.

Iruka was so lost in my darken hazel color of my eyes he didn't notice my hand going down his clothed chest to his growing member until I rub it with said hand though the stander issued ninja clothes. He hissed at the sensation.

"H-H-Harmony. Please answer my question." Iruka stuttered as I continue to rub my hand against his clothed erect member.

"I will, Iruka. But you have to do me a favor first." I said in seductive tone.

"Alright. What is it?"

"Take me to my room and help stop the ache."

"Hai."

So Iruka lifted me up bridle style and went to my bedroom. He layed me on the bed as he kissed me and got on top of me. Our hands roamed each others body. Iruka cupped my breast though my clothes and kneaded them gently.

He slipped his right hand to the knot of the shirt tided above the navel, untied the knot, pushed the side of my shit down with both hands as he did he notice I wasn't warring a bra either, witch pleased him and then tossed it to the side to fall to the floor of the bedroom. He returns his hands to their prize and kneaded them as he kissed my neck.

My breathing hitched as I lift Iruka's shirt off, breaking his contact to my neck for a sec. or two, and tossed it to the side to fall to the floor of the bedroom as well. I felt so good as Iruka's hands roamed my body more while he sucked, nibbled and licked the skin of my neck.

Iruka trailed kissed from my neck to my ear where he licked it and sucked it in his mouth before whispering.

"Harmony, I love you."

I gasped at his confection, I wasn't expecting him to say that. Iruka lifts his head to look at me. I look at him with shock happiness.

"Iruka, I love you as well." I said before capturing his lips with mine with all of my feelings into this one kiss.

After getting over the shock of what I said, Iruka kissed me back just as much as me while I took off his headband and untied his hair from his messy ponytail. Iruka then kissed my neck down to my collarbone to the valley between my breasts. He tooked my right nipple into his mouth making me gasped as one of his hand played with other not in his mouth.

I arched my back as I kept panting his name as his switch breasts. He used the hand that wasn't fondling my right breast to keep me in that arch as put my hands in his hair to keep him there.

After awhile Iruka kissed me again while the hand he had on back to keep me in my ach slid to my hair so he could deepen the kiss as the hand that kneaded my right breast traveled down my stomach to the edge of my sport mini skirt. He loosens the tie and slips it off of me in one skilled sweep from years of training as a Ninja.

I felt the slight breezes but didn't pay to much mind to it, for Iruka used his tongue coaxed mine to play with his. Iruka moved his lips to my neck as his hand inch it way up my leg teasingly. I couldn't take it any more and I let him know.

"Iruka, please stop teasing me."

"Why, whatever do you mean my dear?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I now?"

"Yes. Now please hurry I can't take it anymore."

As soon as that left my lips he slip a finger in my weeping entrance making gasped as his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. He slides his finger in and out in a steady pace. Iruka keeps me distracted as he added two more fingers to stretch me for what's about to come.

My hands left Iruka's hair, down his chisel chest to his pant where I unbuttoned and unzipped them. I slide my right hand in his pants, he hissed at the sensation, to feel how hard and how big he was. He was very hard and he was big.

_"I didn't think he be this big. Is he going to fit?" _I thought with a huge blush my face.

Iruka noticed this and used his hand that wasn't giving a good sensation to cup my check to make me look at him before he lower his head leaving mere inches of our lips touching as he spoke.

"Don't worry my love, we'll fit." Then he kissed me with more fever.

I returned it full force as well. I slid his pants along with his boxer, with heart shapes with the Leaf symbol in the hearts on 'em, down his legs. He kicks them off the bed.

His lips leave mine to go towards my neck down towards the valley between breasts the take my right into his mouth again. I can feel myself on the edge, close to completion but I didn't aloud myself to climax.

Instead I flip us over while Iruka, shocked him cuz he didn't think I could do it in the state I was in, was busy then took uphold his manhood and stroked it. I then lick the head with my tongue before putting his length in my mouth and sucked lightly making him hiss. I bobbed my head up and down while messaging his balls making his breath hitched.

Five minutes later Iruka came in my mouth. I swallowed every drop and not spilling any, then licked remains off his length making go hard again. He didn't waste any time flipping us over and stabbed his tongue into my entrance, licking the slits and insides until I climaxed, I climaxed hard as I screamed his name., spilled my juices in his awaiting mouth and making harder then he was before.

He crawled up my boy trailing his mouth, leaving marks on my flesh that he could find. He came up to my lips as he positioned his swelling cock at my core entrance. He pulled his face back to see if I was ready. I gripped the sheets tighter as I nodded my head.

He kissed me tenderly hard as he thrusted hared and swift in side of me breaking my hymen and into the tunnel beyond. I screamed in pain, witch was muffled my Iruka's lips, as tears came to my eyes. His lips left mine so he could kissed the tears away and whisper sweet things to me as stay stilled waiting for me to adjust to him.

After a few moments the pain went away and left me in pleasure at feeling him inside me. I lifted my hips a bit giving him the ok to move. He got the hit and started a slow rhythm to set a pace for him.

After awhile, the slow pace got frustrating and I could take it any more.

"Iruka… faster… harder…please." I moaned shouted.

He grunted and picked up the pace. As he did he hit my G spot making scream out his name. He noticed and keeps hitting that spot over and over untilled I climaxed while screaming his name. Witch sent him over the edge and spilled his seed in my womb, witch tooked root.

Iruka felled to my right side bring the top covers over us while still inside me. I turn on my side as he wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to him, back to chest. We stayed liked that for ten minutes catching our breath and enjoying the afterglow of our love making.

"Will you tell me why you don't work on this day Harmony, my love?" Iruka asked after a minute of our breath returning to normal.

"Hai. On this day Iruka, darlin', I go in to heat like that of animals when it comes time to mate. I was had this day off two years before I came to your world. I requested it off because if did go to work I wouldn't be doing my job. I be doing the opposite and I wanted to save my self for you." I replied.

"I… I… I see." Iruka stuttered.

"Let's get some rest Iruka. I'm from done today for my heat and I'm almost ready for Round 2." I told him.

"Alright. Oh… almost forgot. Naruto is returning in three days."

"Thank you for telling me." I said before falling asleep.

""you're welcome." Iruka replied as fallowed me to dream land.

**One month later; June 13th:**

Team 7 receives Rank D assignments in the morning after having breakfast with me. I walk towards my home, to have lunch, when two male Grass Ninja block my path.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Could you please step aside to let me past?"

"Umm… No." said one with blond hair in a braid and ocean blue eyes, warring an outfit similar to Jak's from Jak II.

"Why should we toots?" one with red hair that defies gravity and green eyes, warring an outfit similar to Jak's from Jak and Daxter.

"I need to get home to make lunch."

"Really?" asked the blond Grass Nin.

"Yes, really,"

"In that case…" the red head started as moves to the left.

"…Go right ahead, miss." The blond finished as moved to the right so I could pass though.

As went pass them each grabbed me.

**"Let go!"**

Both males laugh as I struggled to get free. Telling me that me _'it's no use'_ and _'to give up'_. Making my struggling all the more frice.

All of the sudden both male hands release me by sand and both get knocked out by a punch to the face. I turn my head to my right and I see Tamari standing over the blond. Then I turn my head to my left and I see Konkuro standing over the red head. I turn my head to face forward and I see Gaara with his sand swirling around his body.

"Are you alright, miss?" Tamari ask

"Yes. Thank you for the help."

"No problem miss." Konkuro says.

"I need to do something to repay you."

"That is not nessacriy miss." Said Gaara, which scared the shit of Konkuro.

"But still… I know how about I make you three lunch at my place."

"I say… why not. Beside can't pass up a free meal from a kind woman like her, Gaara."

"Whatever."

"Great. Fallow me." I say as show them the way to my house.

**Next day; June 14th:**

I woke about quarter to five in the morn, dressed and went for a walk. Close to six I started to feel faint. I neared the hospital when Gai and his team spotted me.

"Ohyo Gai-san, Neji-kun, Lee-kun, Tenten-chan."

"Ohyo Harmony-san"

"Lovely morning to take a stroll, don't you think Harmony-san?" Gai asked.

"Hai, Gai-san" I said as I started to sway a bit.

"Are you alright, Harmony-san?" Tenten asked.

Before I could answer I fainted.

"Harmony-san!" They shouted as I fell forward.

Before I hit the ground a pair of arms caught me and ran me inside the hospital.

The sound of beeping reached my ears as I came to conscious. I slowly sat up and looked around. I noticed I was in the same room as before. The sound of the door opening reaches my ears and I turn to see who it was.

Standing in the door way is Naruto with the look of worry on his face as Sakura and Sasuke with him as well as a doctor, a nurse, Gaara and his siblings.

"Ah… I see you're up finally, Ms. Star." Said the doctor who reminded me of Washu, but male version and with blue hair same shade as the pink in the anime.

"What happen?"

"It seems you fainted in front of the hospital and the young man in the black outfit brought you in."

"Oh. I see. Thank you Konkuro."

The doctor told me what time it was, what they did when was unconscious and had just got the result back when Naruto and them arrived.

"Well what wrong with me?" I asked, but I had a feeling I knew.

"Well…I'll just be blunt, with you. You're pregnant, ."

"Mama's What?"

"She's What?"

"I said she's _'pregnant'_."

"How far long?"

"Oh… exactly one whole month."

"I see. Thank you."

"You may leave after I sing the discharge and set up the prenatal apportments."

"I understand, ."

After that, Naruto told me before coming to see me they did my shopping for the day with the help of Gaara and his siblings. He also with help of the others how they met Gaara and them and they in turn told them how they met me. We got to the fork and split. Everyone congratulated me on being a mother.

On the way home, Naruto and I met Iruka. Naruto said he had to get some rest and went to his old apartment since now lives on his own again but visits when he can. Iruka escorted me home while telling me he heard what happen. He asked if I was alright. I told him I was and I had to tell him something as we arrived and enter my home.

"What is it you have to tell me, Harmony?"

"I'm pregnant."

Iruka stood shock still as he tried to see if he heard right. His eyes drifted down towards my stomach and for a moment he just stared.

"…Iruka?" I called out, worry lacing my voice.

Iruka's eyes snapped upwards and he noticed how...fragile...I looked at the moment. Vulnerable. He strode over to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"I'm going to be a father?" he stated rathered then asked.

I nodded. I then told him about my side of the family and that I'm a whole month. That almost made him faint. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

_"Since the beginning? Really?"_ He chuckled at the thought.

**Eight months later; February 14th at 12PM:**

I gave birth to twins. I was so much pain while giving birth that I was spewing every word on God's green Erath while crushing Iruka's hand. Tsunade was the doctor to deliver my children. She had just become the Hokage and told the convulse that she'll be the only doctor ta have the honor to do deliver them.

******flashback******

**"Push Harmony-san. Push" Tsunade order.**

**I pushed and I pushed. Then she told me one more big push should do it for the first one. I pushed once more while screaming. A cry was heard.**

**"It's a Girl!" shouted Tsunade as she let Iruka cut the cord.**

**An hour later I was told to push again and pushed. I pushed when told. Tsunade then told one more push should do it. I pushed once more while screaming again. A cry was heard again.**

**"It's a Boy!" Tsunade shouted as let Iruka cut the cord again.**

**I fell back exhausted while Shizune put a cast around Iruka's injured hand. I felt bad about hurting Iruka while in labor so I whispered in his ear that I'd heal it later.**

******flashback******

Sakura and some nurse finished cleaning the twins and wrapped them in blankets to keep warm. Sakura handed me our son while the nurse handed Iruka our daughter. We named our daughter, Rose. And our son, Hunter. During the years after the twins were born, Iruka and I married, we had five more little ones, two boys and three girls, Naruto became Hokage and married and had children of his own.

So all in all everyone lived Happily Ever After.

* * *

><p>Tell me What you think. I do Request but only animes. please take a look at my poll in my profile.<p> 


End file.
